Jasmine Wolf
Jasmine Wolf Personality Jasmine is a nice, open hearted and friendly ghoul who isn't affraid to give you a helpful hand. She is mostly calm and well-balanced even in stressful situations. She is the person it's comfortable to talk with, you could tell her anything and make sure she won't tell it to anyone else. You could even think she has some gentle, comforting power in her as you could feel the love which she cares about you with. She always has some answer for your questions, or keeps looking for them if she doesn't know. When she concentrates on something or thinks, the only think which can disturb her is full moon. She believes there is something or someone above us and respects every religion. She is looking for her inner calm and trying to quiet her mind by meditating every day. Physical Description Jasmine is short, very thin. She has very long straight or wavy black hair, (if moon is growing, she has more wavy hair) grey werewolf ears, orange shiny skewed asian shaped eyes, werewolf fangs, long claws, grey werewolf tail and typical asian yellow coloured skin. She wears chinese clothes with chinese prints, always in her favourite colours- red, yellow and green. She loves dresses, especially long. She wears mostly comfortable clothes. She doesn't like high heeled or any kinds of shoes and she likes going shoesless, but she has to wear them as it would look weird. When she is at home, there is no community of monsters like her family, so they live between normies. Because of that, she has to hide her werewolf appearance, so she must wear brown eye lenses, long dresses to hide her tail and hats or special hair styles to hide her werewolf ears. Relationship Family Jasmine is middle of three sisters- younger Lin and older Xena. She has also many relatives out of Asia, but she doesn't know much of them. Friends Jinafire Long, Marnie Monster , Misa Kitsune, Sassy Squatch, Neul-ji Choi. But she can be friend mostly with anyone. Boyfriend She doesn't have any interest in love this time. Enemies She doesn't have any. Pets Jasmine has a pet named Draggy. He is a dragon and dog hybrid with ability to fly and blow flames. Its fur is white with blue spots. It has two small dragon horns, blue (right) and white (left) dog ears, black eyes, pink nose, fangs, claws and green dragon wings. Although he looks like innocent and sweet dog, he usually chews what he finds starting with shoes. When he once had a cold, he sneezed and their house was on fire. Abilities Jasmine's personal ability is abnormous concentration and well-balance with her life, she recieved by years of medidating. As a werewolf, Jasmine can howl to the moon and change half or fully to werewolf form. She can run very fast on two or on four legs, jump enormously high, hear, see and smell better than other monsters. She has faster reflexes and werewolf tail for better attitude. She can also bark and communicate with wolves. She can turn people to werewolves, too. But she has to change every fullmoon at midnight and forgets who she is. Trivia Jasmine is always sad and feeling bad when someone is trying to hurt her or when she can't help someone who needs her help. Gallery coming whenever I get my computer back Category:Werewolf Category:Chinese Category:Females Category:Original Characters